1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for controlling display of a 3-dimensional (3D) image according to a user object and reproducing the controlled 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-dimensional (3D) image control apparatus controls display of a 3D image using a multi-touch by a user object.
For example, the 3D image control apparatus may control display of a 3D image when a screen for displaying the 3D image approaches or is approximately touched by the user object or when the user object directly touches the screen.
Here, inconsistency may occur between an actual location of the user object for controlling display of the 3D image and a spatial location of a 3D image being displayed. Inconsistency in views may also occur between the user object and the 3D image being displayed. Such inconsistencies may complicate control of the 3D image.
In particular, as the user object approaches a screen to control the 3D image, the user object may be disposed between an eye of the user and the 3D image, thereby obstructing a view of the user with respect to the 3D image. In this case, a stereoscopic effect of the 3D image may be lost or the 3D image may not be naturally reproduced.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a new scheme for controlling a 3D image without a view being obstructed by a user object and for reproducing a 3D image with a natural stereoscopic effect.